The invention relates to a cable feed-through, comprising a housing which can be fixed to an appliance, a fixing device for a cable held on the housing and a shield contact element held on the housing.
Cable feed-throughs of this type are known from the state of the art. The problem with them is that, on the one hand, the quality of the electrical contact between the shield contact element and a cable shield is always problematic, in particular, when the cable moves.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to improve a cable feed-through of the type described at the outset in such a manner that it is possible to make contact with the cable shield in as optimum a manner as possible.